Stolen, Never Returned
by Ulqui4
Summary: He came every night, he stole something or another everyday. But one day, he stole something that he would never give back... her heart. Summary inside. NnoiNel, AU Medieval Spicier than a love story.
1. The bandit

**Title: **Once upon a time…

**Summary: **Nnoitra, a thief from the other side of Aizen's kingdom, sneaks into the princess' room and tries to steal things from her. But maybe the princess wants to know more about this seemingly mischievous thief.

**Notes: **Medievalish times, whenever they had 'princesses' and 'kings and queens' existed. Bad language. 'T rating' stretch. Neliel is OOC at first but then she eventually gets molded.

**Chapter 1: The antics of a stereotypical rascal.**

"…and the king, prince, and princess lived happily ever after." The story was done and Nnoitra closed the book. The book had yellow paper and was tattered. He placed the book on a lone shelf, vacant of all other contents.

There were soft snores that filled the room from a younger, blonde-haired child, dozing off, dreaming of their 'supposed-to-be-future'.

"Hah… shit…"A loud sigh escaped the raven-haired tall figure. "What the fuck happened to our happily ever after, Tesla?"

The room was dark after Nnoitra blew out the only source of light in the small shack, a lantern. Placing the blanket over the small blonde-haired child, he slowly left the room. Closing the wooden door, it creaked.

He stretched his arms into the air, but his eyes caught a piece of paper nailed to the sign in front of their 'house'.

There were two, one nailed after the other.

The first one read, _Princess Neliel Tu gets engaged! Come to the ball celebrating this auspicious occasion. _Passing across his thumb, Nnoitra looked at the other one with his slender eyes.

_WANTED! #1 bandit, commits yet another crime, the king is offering a large offering of gold to whoever captures and turns him into the kingdom. _

"Fuck that, they don't even know my goddamn name," he muttered to himself. He saw what was supposed to be _HIS FACE_.

"If you retards are gonna put my picture on a wanted poster, at least get my appearance right, dammit," he muttered yet a little louder, but still to himself.

Remember the task at hand; he started to run, like a sprint. But it had a pulse, a pace, as his lean legs moved with great agility all the way to the left tower where the _she _stayed.

He knew the way up, it wasn't his first time. All he needed were two arrows. The bricks had been carved out so that the soft adhesive holding them together was penetrable.

Nnoitra didn't even bother to look down, even when he was around 75 feet up into the air. One hand had its grip tightly wound around one of the arrows as he swung himself forward to plant the other arrow even higher.

This bravery was certainly something to behold. If one stood at the base of the castle, 500 feet away, you would see a tall figure hanging from the top of the tower, his onix hair shining and reflecting the moon-light in wave lengths.

Once he was all the way to the top, Nnoitra took both of his feet, like an acrobat, and swung his legs upward.

The large, bare feet hit the floor of the princess' room, barely making any noise. The firm fists grabbed the top of the wind sill as he pulled himself right-side up. Unlike most nights, the princess wasn't there, sleeping soundly in her bed.

Rather she was practicing her charisma in front of the mirror. She left the bathroom quickly and rushed to the bed.

When Nnoitra heard the princess stepping out, he quickly hid behind the enormous dresser. He could help but smile when he heard her talking to herself.

"Oh, you're the most princessy princess ever, Neliel! Nellie's gonna be a queen." She told herself, excitement sprinkled heavily all over her words.

Nnoitra was being squished in the corner while he was listening to her, so he tried to move over in the corner of the room, but he stepped on something and fell. He started to curse under his breath but immediately stopped as Neliel squeaked in surprise.

She bravely approached the drawer and tried to look behind it asking one question. "Is anyone there?"  
Soon enough, she spotted Nnoitra. He was a little shocked that he would get himself caught so quickly, wedged between the wall and the drawer.

She gawked in surprise at the stranger in her bedroom, looking as awkward as possible. She backed up finding no words to convey her message. As she backed up, Nnoitra thought it was his ok to get out, she had already found him.

A towering figure shrunk the princess' bravery down to the size of a pea; she started to stutter, with the scared look on her face, "Y-you're… the bandit…"

She made a double take, and started to do the only thing that a damsel in distress would do, scream for help, "SEC-!"

Her scream was stopped midway by Nnoitra cupping his hand over her small mouth.

"Shhhh!" He shushed her then, "Don't scream, let me explain."

The princess just nodded, still looking as if she was going to flood into tears.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed after she gathered up all of her remaining courage.

"I—I…" he couldn't find the right words to tell her, _I come into your room every night to steal stuff of yours. _

"Are you… the bandit?"

_Yes, I am, so what? _These were the words that Nnoitra wanted to answer with, but he couldn't, this girl was the heir to the Sosuke throne, the one and only heir. She had all of the power in this world.

"I'm not a bandit, goddammit!" He yelled at her, but she seemed unmoved. For one thing, she could see the hurt in his eyes by what she had called him. "But… I did come to steal something from you."

"One," She started, "I didn't say 'a bandit', I said 'the bandit', because you don't seem like much of a bandit to me. But everybody else seems to think so. And since you came all this way, hell knows how, what do you want?"

"… What do I want…?" Nnoitra was really confused, when he was confused, he got angry. "Look here, princess. I don't _want _anything; In your eyes, I'm a bandit, am I not? So why the hell would I just come in and _take_ something _WITH _your permission!"

"Just take what you want and leave!" she pointed to the door.

Nnoitra looked pissed, he just sneered. This situation was extremely damaging to his pride. He turned around, the shadows casting over his face. A bright moon shone in the distance.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" The princess asked.

"Yes, Neliel, I have to come back." He made his way slowly to the window, "And I hope you know something… this isn't my first."

The phrase sparked an interest in her eyes. "What do you mean… not your first?"

"Stop being stupid."

She didn't bother to raise her voice, but she did raise an eyebrow, "You mean you have been here before?"

"I come here… every fucking night."

"When I'm sleeping?"

A loud 'tch!' escaped Nnoitra's mouth, "This has nothing to do with the fact that you're _The most beautiful princess in the land._ And, I am not a pervert, if that's what you are getting at."

His large hands grabbed the top of the window sill. He still refused to look at the princess.

"Then why, just to steal stuff?"

"I have my reasons." He said solemnly.

"You better tell me before I get daddy's guards to hunt you down and—"

"Decapitate me?" He finished her thought, and briefly turned around, " Just as I thought, some snotty little bitch living in a rich-as-fuck castle, with her father ruling over the land, can't see through my reasons."

With that, he jumped out of the window. 75 feet, free-falling for 60 feet, then skidding along the hard brick with his bare feet for the last 15 feet.

"I can't tell if he is the bravest man in the world, or if he is a complete bastard," the princess told herself, "I never want to see him again."

But secretly, even maybe as a secret from herself, she put out a bag of gold coins on the table next to the window sill. Just to make his job that much more convenient…

**Did ya guys like it? I'll probably continue once I finish a few of my other stories.  
So review… fav… follow… and don't try to do what Nnoitra did, I don't even know if that is humanly possible.**


	2. Cold nights

**AN: I don't know if I got off to a good start. Um… the characters seemed OOC, but that's how I kinda sorta intended it… I think.  
OK KEEP READING.**

Another night had come. And Nnoitra was going on his nightly expedition, but, the princess caught him last time.

He didn't care, at all. He didn't give two shits about what the princess thought about him coming to her bedroom every day.

Nnoitra had to do whatever he had to do.

That night, Nnoitra showed up in the tower again. But he noticed something; there was a bag of coins set on the table right next to the window that he climbed into. Nel had guessed that if she just left the coins over there, he would be happy and leave without coming all the way into her bedroom to scour through her stuff.

"Tch." Nnoitra was clearly upset. He didn't take a second look at the bag of coins and started to leave.

Neliel heard the footsteps and woke up. Her blanket was still over her face but she lowered it a little. Just a little, so she could peak over at what Nnoitra was doing. She saw him leaving, _empty handed_.

Really surprised, she sat up in her bed. Hearing the rustling, Nnoitra turned around and saw the princess.

"You awake?"

She nodded her head. "Why didn't you take the gold?"

He sighed really loudly and leaned on the wall with his hand, "Look, princess, I don't come to get _money _from you. Did you know there a shit ton of other places that I can get gold. I didn't have to become the most wanted criminal if I just wanted gold."

She looked really puzzled. "Then why are you here?"

Nnoitra was coming to the end of his patience with all of these questions. "You're not gonna understand."

"Why not? Why won't I be able to understand?" She seemed a little upset because Nnoitra wouldn't tell her. Every time she asks for something, she gets it. If she wants to know why Nnoitra had to come to steal only specific things from her room, she gets to know.

"Neliel. Just wait, tomorrow, I'll show you what I steal."

"Fine," she pouted.

As Nnoitra proceeded to leave again, she stretched her hand out to him and called. "Wait!"

"What the fuck do you want now?" He asked her. Even though he said 'fuck', one could tell by his tone that he was just being casual.

"I-I…" She was a little out of words. Asking him what she wanted to made her nervous. But she had to have her answer.

"What?" Nnoitra asked a little louder.

"I… want to come with you… to see."

"No." Nnoitra's answer was clear cut and strong.

But Neliel refused to give up, she pleaded. "Please?"

"How the hell are we going to get you out of here?"

"I know!" Neliel got up and went to her the pink pretty looking trunk. She was still standing and bent over to open up the trunk. Her short, blue, silky dress popped right up. After she opened it and started to look around and move everything around.

While she was looking through the trunk, Nnoitra couldn't stop himself from staring at hers.  
Neliel pulled out a coil of rope. As she passed Nnoitra on her way to the window, she saw his unmoving stare and cheeks.

"Huh? Why are you red is there something wrong?" She asked at Nnoitra's static face.

He took a deep breath, and just said, "Hah… Nevermind."

She took the rope, and tied one end to the hook hanging at the top of the window. After fastening the knot, she threw the coil down where the rope extended out.

Nnoitra swiveled the hook with his finger, "I didn't know this was here."

Then his attention turned to Neliel who was still fixing the rope a little. "And I didn't know that ya were this type of a girl, Neliel." A smile almost shone across his face but he kept a blank face.

Neliel went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a cloak that she wrapped around herself while replying to Nnoitra's comment. "What type of a girl did you think I was?"

"Well, ya know… I thought you were the bitchy, prissy, royal-prick, daddy's-little-girl type."

"Well, know you know that I am not that type." She beamed with glowing eyes. "I've always wanted to get out of here, but no one is ever there to take me out."

"Well good to have the honor."

"What are you doing?" Nnoitra asked spotting the cloak.

"I need to blend in. Besides, I don't want to get caught by any of daddy's officials." She tied the cloak around her neck with her slender fingers. But the knot quickly came out.

She started to struggle trying tying it, "Gah! Stupid string!"

Nnoitra finally broke a small smile, but hid it from her, "Here, lemme tie it."

His skillful fingers tied the string in a perfect bow. She gave him a large smile with her bright yellow eyes still glowing.

"Let's go," Nnoitra motioned Neliel to go down the rough rope.

She looked a little nervous, rubbed her hands together but then looked up, as if a question had suddenly struck her. "Why me first?"

"Because, I can get down after I untie the rope, we don't want someone wandering into here and find out you were gone."

"But, then, how will I get back up?"

A good question.

"Can't you just go through the main castle door?"

"No, the bridge only comes down in the morning."

"Ok, fine. Go." Neliel took the rope into her hand, and quickly slid down the rough rope. It burned through her hands as the friction caused a lot of heat. Her gown floated up as she went with gravity all the way down, same with her hair flying in the wind.

Nnoitra slid down the rope. It was normal. Not sliding down ropes, but rather, physical challenges.

"Ow… ow, ow." Neliel complained to herself. She was quiet as not to let Nnoitra hear. If Nnoitra heard he would be quick to call her a 'bitch', again.

But, unlike the usual, Nnoitra looked a little concerned, _the slightest bit concerned_.  
"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" she was a little passive as she kept her palms facing her so she could stare at her hands.

"Show me." He demanded.

"I said it was nothing!" She said a little louder. Being a princess, saying something louder was the meaning of extreme assertion.

"Don't yell at me." Nnoitra quickly grabbed her hands and looked over them. The usually beautiful and silky apricot palms had red blisters over them. "Wow." He sounded a little sarcastic.

Neliel grabbed his hands in response. "I bet your hands are that great either," she snapped before she looked at his hands.

Nnoitra's palms looked a lot different. She was expecting rough, worn-out skin to be covering his body. Rather, his palms were soft like Sakura blossoms. Content, she traced her finger down to his wrist. The viscosity of his smooth skin didn't change a bit.

Every inch of him was covered with delectably suave skin in a golden peach color.

Nnoitra pulled his hand away in impatience. "Let's go. I have something for the rope burn." He told her. "Just follow me to my house; I know a short-cut."

There was a giant forest in the back of the princess's tower, so they started to run through there.  
"Ah!" Neliel shrieked a little.

"What's wrong?" Nnoitra asked and stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"My cloak…" She struggled to pull her cloak off of the stray branch. "…It's s-stuck."

Then, right as Nnoitra was about to help Neliel pull the cloak, they heard the clip-clop of horse hooves coming their directions. Neliel was still trying to delicately remove her cloak, but in a hurry, Nnoitra pulled the string and the knot came undone.

The cloak was left there, flowing with the winds of the forest. The two kept running through the thicket until they took an immediate, unexpected left. Nnoitra pulled the girl down a hill that the two slid down, Nel still hand in hand with the other.

At the bottom of the hill, Nnoitra sat up and brushed the dirt off of himself.

Nel looked shocked seeing as her dress was dirty. "Goodness, my dress!" She tried to clean herself up as well but she struggled over her petty concerns.

"Hahah!" Nnoitra breathed a heavy laugh. He seemed… happy. "That was the most fun that I've had since fucking forever!"

Ignoring his f-bomb, Neliel looked questionably, "Fun? Really?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "It feels soo freaking good, to be out and about like this." His arms stretched all the way up and then back around his neck.

"Don't you do this all the time, Nnoitra?"

"Well… it's my first time out with someone." After saying this he slouched down and looked away. But on close observance, one could tell that he was blushing. "Nice to have a partner in crime."

Neliel just pulled her knees closer to her chest and smiled.

"Ok," he said getting up, "Just come over there with me."

His lanky finger pointed towards a small cottage, seemingly at the outskirts of the village.

As they wandered inside, Nnoitra grabbed a lantern from the outside to help them see inside. Nel walked in and she was surprised, not pleasantly, though. She moved around inside and her face scrunched up in a mix of disgust and pity, "You live here…?"

"One can say that, I have places I can go to. But I like this place. It's much nicer during the day time."

Nel kept looking around and her eyesight landed on a lone book in the shelf. She picked it up with a look of surprise, "Oh my God…"

"Oh, you found it?"

"This is a book I used to own, I completely forgot it existed." She flipped through the pages with nostalgia.

"It's his favorite story book," Nnoitra told her quietly.

"Who?"

"My baby brother," Nnoitra pointed to the lump in the bed. When Nel walked over and pulled down the sheet slowly to uncover golden hair and an innocent face. Sure enough, there was a little boy sleeping as soundly as possible.

"He's so cute!" Nel cooed loudly.

"Shut up, you'll wake him." Nnoitra hissed at the girl.

"Sorry." She placed a finger on her soft lips to show her being quiet.

"Don't remind me that he's fucking cute. I can't even feed him properly every day."

Nnoitra bit his lips in pain of being unable to contain his feelings.

Nel saw his face darken in the light, she started to talk slowly. "Nnoitra, do you want him to live with me?"

Nnoitra's face was aghast at the idea of leaving his brother. "What?!"

"I know it's crazy, but if you kept him with me, I could let him experience what it feels like to be royalty. Think about it…"

Nnoitra imagined his little brother's life perfect without in any suffering whatsoever.

"How will you hide him?"

"I won't have to."

"What?"

"I'll just say I want to keep him because I found him roaming around in the palace courtyards."

This didn't seem so bad. Neliel seemed really confident.

"How will he blend in?"

"You might not know this but … since my mother died, my dad had many affairs just to cope with the pain. If any of the women that he had an affair with got pregnant, he allowed them to keep their children here. There are tons of kids wander around, all little boys and girls. And all of the women are really nice, they work as cooks and maids."

"But—but…" He couldn't stand the thought of leaving his brother.

"I know… You don't want to leave him, and that you can't legally visit the castle. But that hasn't stopped you before, right?" She moved a strand of black hair out Nnoitra's face. "You can come and visit him every day."

Nnoitra held a hand over his mouth, his eyes quivered in restlessness. "Why are you doing this?"

Nel looked at him as her warm eyes melted away the icy stare, "Because… I like you."

She pressed her soft lips on his cheeks, "So… what do you say?"

**Review, Favorite if you liked it, Follow if you wanna be alert. Haha, I just realized that this is my first non-yaoi fic.**


End file.
